Good Deidara Gone Bad
by Happii Haden
Summary: FINALLY! Anywhoooo, song-fic...er...Lemonnnnn...SasoDei! yea not much to say...so enjoy!


_**And this is why you don't let me listen to music when typing my stories...here's another songfic...gomen! I coudn't resist!**_

_**Song: Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kishimoto, Naruto, or Good Girls Go Bad**_

_**Warning: lemon~**_

_I make them good girls go bad_  
_I make them good girls go_  
_Good girls go bad_  
_(Good girls go bad)_

Sasori looked around the club scanning for any hot guys or girls. It didn't matter to him. He was always looking for a one nightstand. And this was where he usually found the best ones. Suddenly, he spotted a girl with blue hair. He walked closer sitting himself by her. The blunette turned, aware of his presence, "what do you want?" she snapped. Sasori smirked and rested his head on his hand. "just to talk." the blunette glared and walked off to a corner. Sasori shrugged and looked around more.

He walked aimlessly around, then he saw the bluenette from earlier. He smirked and was about to approach her when suddenly, he saw someone even better. He (?) had long blonde hair and bangs that covered one eye. The blonde then noticed him staring at him. He blushed and this in return made the redhead smirk seductively. The blonde was about to walk towards him when his friend stopped him and started talking to him about something. He rolled his eyes and walked past them and up to the redhead. Then the song 'Good Girls Go Bad' came on. Sasori smirked winked at the blonde, then left out onto the dance floor.

_I know your type_  
_(your type)_

_ You're daddy's little girl_

_ Just take a bite_

_ (one bite)_  
_Let me shake up your world_  
_'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong_  
_I'm gonna make you lose control_

The blonde approached him, slightly blushing. The redhead then put his hand on his hips moving them to the music. It didn't take long for the blonde to start dancing on his own. They began to grind discreetly. Sasori began to run his hand up and down the blonde, feelin him up. The blonde moaned and continued their dirty dance.

_She was so shy_

_ Til I drove her wild_

_ I make them good girls go bad_

_ I make them good girls go bad_

_ You were hanging in the corner_

_ With your five best friends_

_ You heard I was trouble_

_ But you couldn't resist_

_ I make them good girls go bad_

_ I make them good girls go_  
_Good girls go bad_

_ (bad, bad, bad)_

_ Good girls go bad _

_ (bad, bad, bad)_

_ Good girls bad_

Sasori smirked, his plan was working perfectly. Soon he tugged on the blonde's hand nodding his head at a back room. The blonde's eyes lit up mischievously and nodded. The redhead licked the blonde lips and took him to the back room.

Once they were in the back room, Sasori crashed his lips on the blonde's. The blonde mewled and opened his mouth. This was too easy. Sasori slipped his tongue in. he felt the other shudder as his tongue piercing played in his mouth. Then the blonde started grinding against Sasori again. They both groaned in pleasure. "you trust me~" Sasori whispered seductively in the blonde's ear. "un" he shuddered and nodded. "good" Sasori licked the outer shell of his ear and then moved down to his neck nipping and sucking.

_I know your type_

_ (your type)_

_ Boy, you're dangerous_

_ Yeah, you're that guy_

_ (that guy)_

_ I'd be stupid to trust_

_ But just one night couldn't be so wrong_

_ You make me wanna lose control_

_She was so shy _

_ Till I drove her wild_

Sasori tugged the blonde's shirt up. The blonde sat up and took it off, and then pulled Sasori's off. "so tell me, do you have a name to go with your pretty little face?" Sasori said gliding his hand down the slightly toned stomach of the blonde's. He blushed, "Deidara, un" Sasori rubbed at the bulge in Deidara's pants. "Dei-Da-Ra~" he said clicking hit tongue piercing with each syllable. "I like it" he smirked and crashed their lips again. Sasori grinned, the blonde was moaning and whimpering under him. Oh how he loved to be in control.

Deidara moaned as Sasori's tongue rubbed against his. When they pulled away Sasori whispered sexily in his ear, "I'm Sasori~" Their was a soft chuckle, then both Deidara's pants and boxers were off. He looked down and saw the redhead already taking his pants off. Then slowly, almost teasingly, the redhead pulled his boxers down. Deidara gaped, 'he's huge, un!' the redhead took notice in the blond's reaction. He chuckled and crawled on top Deidara, straddling him. With a swift movement he rubbed their naked hard on's together.

_I make them good girls go bad_

_ I make them good girls go bad_

_ I was hanging in the corner _

_ With my five best friends_

_ I heard you were trouble_

_ But I couldn't resist_

_ I make them good girls go bad_

_ I make them good girls go _

_ Good girls go bad_

_ (bad, bad, bad)_

_ Good girls bad_

_ (bad, bad, bad)_

_ Good girls go bad_

Suddenly Sasori sat up and pulled the blonde towards his erection. Deidara looked up and saw Sasori with a seductive face. He knew what to do. Slowly, Deidara licked the tip. He took the head in his mouth and let his tongue tease the slit and around it. Sasori shuddered and leaned his head back.

Deidara then took the whole thing in his mouth lightly grazing his teeth. He bobbed his head up and down. "oohh, f-fuck..." Sasori let a small moan escape his lips. The blonde smirked somewhat, and took in until it hit the back of throat. He moaned, which in return sent vibrations up Sasori's cock, which made him moan lowly. Still bobbing his head, he began to swallow. Sasori gripped the blonde's hair moaning lowly. "ohh..mm...ha...D-Deidara..." he tugged at the blonde hair. Deidara moaned at the feeling and swallowed more.

Sasori knew if the blonde kept this up he would cum, and he wanted to cum in that tight ass. "mm, ohh fuck...Deidara turn around...and ha...let me fuck you..." Sasori slightly panted. Deidara nodded and gave one last good swallow before letting the hard cock out of his mouth. He lightly blew on the tip before turning around and sticking his ass in the air. The redhead moaned at the feeling then positioned himself at the blonde's entrance. "this will hurt" Deidara nodded and thrust his hips, slightly making Sasori go in him.

_Oh, she got away with the boys in the place_

_ Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance_

_ And he got away with the girls in the back_

_ Acting like they're too hot to dance_

_ Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place_

_ Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance_

_ And he got away with the girls in the back_

_ Acting like they're too hot to dance_

Sasori groaned and thrust in. Deidara gave out a pained cry. Sasori wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and nuzzled his head on the blonde's back, as if trying to comfort him. The blonde wiggled his hips, telling the redhead to move. Which of course, Sasori did.

He thrust in at full force and at a good pace. Deidara moaned and began to thrust backwards to meet with Sasori's thrust. The redhead groaned, the blonde was so tight! Who knew an ass could be this tight? Maybe it was just him. He never fucked a vir-...the brat was a virgin. "you're a virgin, aren't you?" Deidara turned to face Sasori. He nodded, "is that b-bad, un?" he panted. Sasori groaned again, he was fucking a tight virgin ass, the brat on all fours thrusting against him, and now looking back at him panting with the most uke-ish face he'd ever seen.

This caused him to thrust harder. In return Deidara moan and thrust back. Soon, he pulled out and sat. Then he pulled the blonde on his lap, and Deidara caught on quickly. He fully sheathed himself and begin to bounce up and down.

_I make them good girls go bad_  
_(treat 'em like they don't stand a chance)_

_ I make them good girls go _

_ Make them good girls go_

_ The good girls go bad, yeah_

_ Good girls go bad_

_ I was hanging in the corner _

_ With my five best friends_

_ I heard you were trouble_

_ But I couldn't resist_

_ I make them good girls go bad_

_ I make them good girls go bad_

_ I make them good girls go_

_ Good girls go bad_

_ (bad, bad, bad)_

_ Good girls bad_

_ (bad, bad, bad)_

_ Good girls go _

Sasori helped the blonde bring him up and down, hard on his erection. Deidara moaned and whimpered each time. Sasori moaned and nibbled at his neck. He bit down hard and tasted copper. "ooh...ah, Sasoriii, un..." the redhead shivered as the blonde moaned his name. Sasori licked the wound clean, and kissed it lightly. He then let his hand travel to the blonde's neglected arousal, pumping him hard. "ohh fuck, un! S-Sasoriii..." The blonde moaned and rode the redhead harder.

This made Sasori pump Deidara faster. God, the blonde was the best fuck he had since...well ever! He even gave the best blow job! "SASORI!" the blonde screamed as he came. Sasori moaned loudly as the walls of Deidara's heat clamped around him. His cock felt so much pleasure it felt like it was going to explode. Maybe he just needed to cum...He groaned and rested his head on the blonde's shoulder, as he thrust inside that even tighter ass. He thrust until he couldn't anymore. With a muffled moan he came deep and hard of the blonde. Deidara mewled at the feeling and panted.

Once they both regained strength, they retrieved their clothes and got dressed. The blonde sat sadly on the bed as he began to fix his hair. Sasori noticed and scooted towards the blonde, "hey what's with you?" Deidara blushed and looked away, "nothing, un" Sasori leaned even closer with a smirk and spoke, "oh I think it's something" Deidara could smell his now minty breath. When and where did he get that gum? The blonde didn't have anytime to think about it, as he was pinned down.

"so you gonna tell me?" Sasori smirked, straddling the blonde once again. "I already told you it's nothing, un" Deidara said avoiding eye contact. "heh" the redhead leaned down and kissed the blonde almost romantically. Deidara squeaked slightly, but then he felt Sasori run his tongue over his lips. He instantly let him in. Sasori moaned slightly and let their tongues play in a battle for dominance. Deidara blushed, and pushed his tongue into Sasori's mouth. The redhead didn't push it back, but sucked on it instead. "mm" Deidara shuddered as Sasori moaned. Finally the need for oxygen pulled them away.

"come on, brat" Deidara gave a puzzled look, "brat?" Sasori rolled his eyes in a playful manner, "I'm joking, but seriously, you're coming home with me" "what, why, un!" Sasori lied on top of the blonde, "because, that's why you're so upset. You figured this would be a one nightstand. And in the beginning I thought so too, but for some reason I don't want you to be one. See where I'm getting at?" Deidara nodded and hugged Sasori. Sasori smiled and hugged back and gave the blonde a chaste kiss. "now come~ you and I must break in my bed" he purred and picked Deidara up before carrying him out of the club.

_** FIN! hope yu likey! I was suppose to be working on Sexy Stalker (which I am now!) but I got side tracked listening to music then I found the song Good Girls Gone Bad, and started listening to it...over and over again...haha now I remember why I stopped listening to it! It was addictive! XD anyways R&R!**_


End file.
